


Седьмое 2: Техника Безопасности (7th 2: Safety Rules)

by 13whitemice



Series: Седьмое [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13whitemice/pseuds/13whitemice
Summary: Говорят, что инструкции по технике безопасности пишутся кровью. В случае Брока эта самая инструкция писалась скорее километрами его нервов.





	Седьмое 2: Техника Безопасности (7th 2: Safety Rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на Кинк-фест СОО Хреноугольник: https://love-zone.diary.ru/?tag=5640929
> 
> На продолжение истории о Седьмом автора вдохновили комментарии любимых читателей и новые заявки, так что совпадения не случайны. Спасибо!  
> ОСТОРОЖНО! В последней части присутствует элемент принуждения Стива со стороны Брока (мало ли кому сквикнет). Уж не знаю, как это обозвать, Даб-кон или Нон-кон, но однозначно не изнасилование.

**_Правило 1. Всегда иметь воду в шаговой доступности (туалет, желательно, тоже)._ **

На следующий день после столь фееричного их со Стивом и его щупальцами сближения Брок проснулся от того, что ему было тесно, жарко и до жути хотелось отлить. Спросонья он даже поначалу и не понял, почему не может пошевелиться. 

— Седьмое, пусти, будь другом.

Щупальце вынырнуло откуда-то сбоку, оказавшись явно ни при чем.

— Ну и кто из вас тогда? Так отпустите или мне всех по очереди перечислять теперь?

— Брок, что случилось? — сонно пробормотал Стив.

— Да пытаюсь уговорить твои хваталки меня отпустить. Веришь, очень надо.

Щупальца заскользили прочь, но их место на теле Брока тут же заняли руки Стива. 

— Стив, дай до унитаза добраться хотя бы. Все-таки в этих щупальцах от тебя намного больше, чем ты сам считаешь, тактильный ты наш.

Пока Брок посещал уборную, Стив уже успел передислоцироваться на кухню, решив приготовить завтрак. 

— Яичницу будешь? Кофе какой пьешь? — встретил он вопросом зашедшего на кухню Рамлоу.

— Буду. Крепкий черный с сахаром. А где Барнс? Вы же вроде вместе живете…

— Наверняка у очередной своей подружки. Я уже, честно говоря, в них запутался. Думаю, Баки просто видел вчера, к чему все идет, и не захотел нам мешать.

— Тактичный Барнс?

— Редко, но бывает, — улыбнулся Стив, а затем добавил: — Со своими. А так он сам себя распиздяем называет. По большей части, Баки на мнение окружающих плевать, а круг своих у него очень небольшой.

— Ты… а кто еще?

— Ты. Иначе он не сводил бы меня с тобой так долго и упорно.

— Даже так? — удивленно протянул Брок.

Они позавтракали, в процессе болтая обо всем и ни о чем, а затем Стив занервничал.

— Чем займемся?

Брок подошел к Стиву, притягивая его к себе и давая почувствовать наглядный, так сказать, ответ на вопрос.

— Как насчет продолжить вчерашнее? Я был бы не прочь поменяться ролями, что скажешь? Ты так стонал вчера, что мне безумно хочется познакомиться с твоими щупальцами поближе… — промурлыкал Брок на ухо Стиву, обжигая чувствительную раковину горячим дыханием. И улыбнулся, заметив, как покраснел Роджерс. Эта его особенность моментально заливаться румянцем безумно нравилась Рамлоу. И ведь не мальчик уже нецелованный...

Вместо ответа Брок вновь оказался в объятиях щупалец. Кажется, знакомство таки состоится, даже если сам хозяин тентаклей будет против. Хотя само поведение щупалец уже говорило о том, что против Стив не был от слова совсем.

Они вернулись в спальню, целуясь на ходу и сшибая углы своими телами. Стив буквально уронил Брока на кровать, нависая сверху. Вокруг него не переставая двигались возбужденные щупальца, каждое из которых нет-нет да оглаживало тело Рамлоу сквозь одежду. Глядя на их метания, Брок понял — Стив их сдерживает.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Брок? — раскрасневшийся, возбужденный не меньше Рамлоу, с блестящими шальным глазами, Стив в то же время буквально источал неуверенность. Будто боялся чего-то.

— Не хотел бы — меня бы здесь уже не было. Не тяни, Стив. И малышей отпусти уже, не мучай. Ничего со мной страшного они не сделают, уверен.

Стоило только Броку произнести эти волшебные слова, как по всему его телу тут же заскользили забравшиеся под одежду гладкие теплые щупальца: ласкали, сжимали, толкались. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к такому разнообразию ощущений, мозг даже на пару мгновений впал в сенсорную перегрузку, когда Стив, все это время с волнением следящий за реакцией Брока на действия тентаклей, наконец отмер и втянул его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. Рамлоу и не подозревал за собой такой чувствительности. 

Брок даже не заметил, как и когда с него исчезла вся одежда. Казалось, щупальца и руки Стива были повсюду. В какой-то момент Рамлоу ощутил, как один из тентаклей мягко касается самым кончиком колечка мышц, словно спрашивая позволения проникнуть внутрь.

— Господи, какой же ты нерешительный! Давай уже!

Тонкое щупальце, более не колеблясь, мягко скользнуло в глубину тела Брока, с каждым мгновением наполняя его все больше. И чем дальше оно проникало, тем шире становилось и сильнее растягивало вход. Ощущения были… странными. Но не сказать чтобы неприятными. Скорее непривычными. Стив был прав — ИМ смазка была действительно не нужна. Брок не испытывал при движении щупальца внутри ни малейшего дискомфорта. А потом Стив как-то очень хитро улыбнулся… и Рамлоу почувствовал, как щупальце начало пульсировать внутри. Ощущения были до того неожиданными, что у Брока непроизвольно вырвался хриплый стон. А спустя какое-то время тентакль стал увеличиваться, распирая изнутри и давя на простату. И, когда второе щупальце обхватило его член, скользя по чувствительной головке, Брок не выдержал, выгнувшись на постели дугой от силы обрушившегося на него оргазма.

— Блядь, — прохрипел Брок, немного отдышавшись. — Скажи честно, нахрена я тебе сдался, когда у тебя есть ОНИ? Это ж пиздец. 

Сидящий рядом Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Не матерись.

— А у меня других слов, кроме матерных, не осталось. Что ты там говоришь они еще выделяют? — спросил Брок, с интересом глядя на свой и не думающий опадать член.

— Честно? Не знаю. Было как-то не до экспериментов, не с кем, да и некогда. А к Брюсу в лабораторию идти в качестве подопытного как-то не хочется. На меня, как я понял, ничего из того, что они вырабатывают, не действует.

— Ясно-понятно. Значит, будем выяснять опытным путем. Сейчас, только передохну чуток, и продолжим. Главное — не помереть в процессе. Хотя, если подумать, не самая плохая смерть...

Стив вначале было нахмурился, а потом, не выдержав, рассмеялся, глядя на имеющего довольно-заебанный вид Брока.

— Водички?

— Угу.

Они экспериментировали до самого вечера, лишь периодически прерываясь на еду и туалет. При этом Брок абсолютно не ощущал усталости, будто ему передалась часть суперсолдатской выносливости Стива. Но в какой-то момент Рамлоу все же не выдержал:

— Стив, я, конечно, уже безумно люблю твои щупальца, тут без вариантов. Но хотелось бы уже ощутить в себе немного другую часть твоего тела. И желательно до того, как меня накроет отходняк от той забористой травы, которой они меня напичкали. 

Вместо ответа Стив втянул все до единого щупальца (Седьмое, надо сказать, спряталось последним и с явной неохотой) и поцеловал лежащего под ним Брока. А потом одним движением вошел в него, уже достаточно растянутого и смазанного любвеобильными тентаклями. Рамлоу довольно застонал.

— Да, детка! Как же хорошо! 

Стив начал двигался медленно, игнорируя все попытки Брока заставить его ускориться, и без зазрения совести использовал свою силу, чтобы удержать Рамлоу на месте, не позволяя ему вести. С одной стороны, такой властный Стив цеплял, возбуждая еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы — куда уж больше. А с другой — хотелось жестче, на грани звериного. Хотелось прочувствовать его полнее, ярче, так, чтобы потом еще долго ощущать последствия своей несдержанности натруженной задницей. Но сейчас Брок мог лишь тихо материться между поцелуями и надеяться, что Стиву в конце концов надоест его мучать. 

— Сти-ив… — простонал в какой-то момент Брок. — Да не тяни ты меня за душу, я с ума сейчас сойду! Я ж не барышня кисейная, не сломаюсь...

Не успел Рамлоу договорить, как следующий же толчок Стива буквально выбил воздух из его легких. Роджерс задвигался быстро, сильно, глубоко, по прежнему не давая Броку двигаться и не позволяя коснуться себя. А потом внезапно зашептал лихорадочно прямо на ухо:

— Давай, Брок, хочу, чтобы ты кончил на моем члене. Чтобы сжал меня своей шикарной задницей до боли, до кругов перед глазами. Я знаю, ты сможешь. Буду трахать тебя хоть до утра, но кончишь ты только от моего члена, никаких щупалец и рук. Ты ведь этого хотел, Брок? Ощутить в себе мой член? Ты даже представить не можешь, как мне сейчас хорошо. Такой горячий, жадный, мой!

Брок застонал, тихий шепот Стива обжигал каленым железом. Кажется, у него появился новый фетиш: грязные разговоры в исполнении Капитана, мать его, Америка. Крышесносное сочетание. Господи, если б он только знал раньше!

Додумать Брок банально не успел, потому что вслед за хрен знает каким по счету за вечер оргазмом… его просто банально вырубило. Кажется, Брока впервые заебали в самом прямом смысле этого слова…

Очнулся он посреди ночи, завернутый в одеяло и вездесущие щупальца. Жутко хотелось пить. Тут-то и обнаружилась небольшая проблема — на любые просьбы Брока его отпустить щупальца не реагировали. Не потому что не хотели, а потому что, судя по всему, не могли, пока Стив спал. А тот спал на удивление крепко. В итоге, плюнув на попытки его добудиться, Брок гусеничкой стал выползать из своего кокона, оставляя щупальцам вместо себя сверток из одеяла. Минуты через две ему это все-таки удалось, и он потопал на кухню, по пути заглянув и в туалет. А по возвращении перед ним встала дилемма: забуриться обратно в кокон или фиг с ним? Дома у Стива было достаточно прохладно, а вытащить одеяло из цепкой хватки щупалец уже не получалось. Поэтому Брок плюнул и лег с другой стороны Стива, прижавшись к нему всем телом и накрывшись свободным краем его одеяла.

А наутро Рамлоу разбудили шикарным минетом и предложением переехать. 

— Вот так сразу?

— Мы и так много времени потеряли, а при нашей работе... сам знаешь. Нет, если ты не хочешь, то я не настаиваю.

Брок прислушался к себе и понял, что хочет. Хочет просыпаться вот так вместе, в обнимку, хочет завтракать со Стивом. Да много чего хочет. В конце концов, он не девица, да и не в том возрасте уже, чтобы ломаться.

— Хочу. Только мне все равно домой надо заехать, хоть какие-то вещи собрать.

— Я тебя отвезу, — радостно улыбнулся Стив. — Сейчас позавтракаем и поедем. 

Вернувшись позже к Стиву с вещами на первое время, они решили устроить киномарафон и, заказав пиццу, устроились с пивом на диване. Роджерс примостился в противоположном его конце, но Брок периодически чувствовал на своей коже легкие прикосновения щупалец, которые Стив, тихо матерясь, тут же втягивал обратно.

— Стив, хорош мозги компостировать. Иди уже сюда.

— Извини. С ума схожу, постоянно хочется тебя касаться, они это чувствуют.

— Не вижу проблемы. 

— Боюсь не сдержаться, а тебе после вчерашнего отдохнуть бы надо. Как-то мы перестарались немного.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что это был негативный опыт, — хохотнул Брок. — Не грузись, мне понравилось, тебе понравилось. Остальное детали.

С этими словами Рамлоу сгреб Стива в охапку, практически уложив к себе под бок. Роджерс какое-то время все еще оставался напряженным, но постепенно расслабился и позволил щупальцам наконец обвить Брока.

В таком положении их и застал Баки, вернувшийся домой с их пиццей в руках.

— Ты курьеру-то хоть заплатил или так отжал? — поинтересовался Брок.

— А надо было заплатить? — усмехнулся Баки, выставляя коробки на журнальный столик перед ними. — Я смотрю, у вас все отлично.

— Твоими молитвами, Барнс. Падай к нам, мы тут решили по “Звездным войнам” загнаться.

— Не, я в душ сначала. Пиццу мне оставьте, — бросил Баки уже на выходе из комнаты.

— Может, еще закажем? А то зная аппетиты Барнса…

Окончательно разомлевший Стив в ответ лишь кивнул.

А ночью Брок опять проснулся прижатым щупальцами к телу Роджерса. Вот только прослойки из одеяла на этот раз между ними не оказалось. Кряхтя и тихо матерясь, Рамлоу снова попытался выскользнуть из тесных объятий, но упрямые тентакли раз за разом возвращали его на место. Брок застонал в голос от беспомощности. 

— Брок? Что случилось?

— Барнс, будь другом, помоги выбраться, а? Я, блин, такими темпами скоро буду ложиться в памперсе и с бутылкой воды под подушкой.

Сил Баки хватило, чтобы отжать поочередно все щупальца, освободив, наконец, Брока.

— С водой идея хорошая, но вот как ты будешь Стиву памперс объяснять… Хочу при этом присутствовать. Хотя ты ж у нас уже старичок!

— А в табло?

— Вот и помогай после этого людям!

— А ты, кстати, чего сам не спишь?

— Услышал шум, подумал, что Стиви опять кошмар приснился. У него бывает. Но сразу успокаивается, если обнять.

— Не замечал.

— Может и не снилось ничего, если ты рядом был.

А на следующий день у Брока под подушкой уже лежали две бутылки воды. Так, на всякий случай.

**_Правило 2. Не позволять шутить Барнсу на тему щупалец (и никогда ничего не гуглить с его слов)._ **

К этому правилу Рамлоу пришел далеко не сразу, что сказалось на его, казалось бы, достаточно закаленной психике не лучшим образом.

Началось все за завтраком, после особо бурной ночи. Слегка невыспавшийся Барнс, похоже, горел желанием отыграться на виновниках своего состояния. И не сказать, чтобы у него это не получилось…

— Вы хоть предохраняетесь, братцы-кролики?

— А смысл? Оба в ЩИТе регулярную диспансеризацию проходим, да и налево пока никто вроде не собирается.

— Да не в болезнях дело. Тем более Стиву они вообще до лампочки. С твоей альтернативной анатомией, Стиви, я бы все же был осторожнее. Мало ли что еще там могло вырасти. Одна из моих бывших как-то познакомила меня с таким милым явлением, как омегаверс. А мне еще рановато дядей становиться.

— Что за омегаверс?

— А ты погугли.

Брок пятой точкой почувствовал подставу, но сделать ничего не успел. Почитав с пару минут что-то в интернете, Стив как-то резко сбледнул с лица, и Рамлоу сразу стало понятно, что ничего хорошего он там не нашел.

— Мне нужно к Брюсу, — с этими словами Стив выбежал из кухни, а затем послышался хлопок входной двери.

Брок и Баки пару минут тупо пялились в сторону выхода из кухни, а затем Рамлоу полез в браузер знакомиться с новым тараканом Роджерса. После первой же статьи на тему омегаверса Барнса захотелось прибить с особой жестокостью за его дебильные шуточки, вместе с его дурой бывшей.

— Ба-арнс...

— Я ж не думал, что он всерьез все воспримет!

— Угу, вот именно, ты вообще не думал. Ты ж его дольше и лучше меня знаешь, вот какого, блядь, хера? — Рамлоу вздохнул и добавил: — Поехали к Беннеру. Очень надеюсь, что там не будет Старка…

Ну и, разумеется, там был не только ржущий как конь Тони, но и целая врачебно-ученая комиссия. Едва сдерживающий улыбку Беннер явно воспользовался случаем и сделал пару-тройку… десятков никак не связанных с проблемой анализов и тестов. А потом заявил, что Стив абсолютно здоров и ничего лишнего, кроме щупалец, у него в организме точно больше не появилось. Вот только реакция Роджерса была какой-то невнятной. Брок так и не понял, то ли он обрадовался, то ли, наоборот, расстроился отсутствию тех самых неучтенных органов.

Потом был токийский гуль (и девушка-анимешница) с его предпочтениями в еде, а следом - морская оса с ее ядовитыми щупальцами (кажется, эта его пассия училась на биолога), после которой Стив еще долго боялся лишний раз дотронуться до Брока. В результате Баки получил в челюсть от Рамлоу и последнее, отнюдь не китайское, предупреждение, потому что Броку настоиграло разбираться с последствиями его троллинга.

И в их совместной жизни со Стивом снова наступила тишь да гладь. Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало...

**_Правило 3: Щупальца пиздец какие ревнивые (и Стив Роджерс тоже)._ **

Очередной рабочий день на базе ЩИТа, стандартное бумагомарательство и тренировки Страйка. В последнее время у Брока настроение было стабильно хорошее, чему сильно способствовала наступившая гармония с еблей дома и с любимым человеком, а не на ковре и с начальством. По утрам они со Стивом вместе приезжали на базу, а вечером возвращались домой, перестав ночевать в своих кабинетах. В общем, сплошные радужные пони и котики, а не жизнь. Даже Барнс как-то странно притих и не отсвечивал. Подобным настроением хотелось поделиться, и сотрудники ЩИТа, пожалуй, за все время работы здесь Рамлоу не видели его так часто улыбающимся.

— Оп, поймал. Куда ж ты так несешься, Дженни? Опять квартальный отчет не успела сдать? 

Совсем еще молоденькая девчонка в руках Брока покраснела и затрясла головой, даже не пытаясь освободиться.

— Мистеру Фергюссону срочно потребовались последние данные по затратам на снаряжение групп Альфа и Бета, — кивнула она на папку в своих руках. — Спасибо, что не дали упасть, мистер Рамлоу.

— Брок, мы же договаривались. И кто-то, помнится, обещал меня чаем угостить с домашней выпечкой?

Дженни покраснела еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше, и уткнулась носом в папку. Рамлоу едва сдержал смешок. Ему нравилось дразнить эту малышку из бухгалтерии, едва дотягивающую ему до груди. Своей способностью краснеть по поводу и без она безумно напоминала Броку Стива.

— Я…

Но узнать, что еще хотела сказать ему Дженни, Броку было уже не суждено. Он почувствовал, как его грудь и талию обхватывают сразу несколько щупалец, а затем резким рывком впечатывают его в стоящего неподалеку Стива. Зрители в шоке, Стив, похоже, в кои-то веки на стороне собственных тентаклей, а Седьмое с угрожающим видом висит напротив напуганной Дженни (которая таки долетела в итоге до пола), напоминая собой готовую к броску кобру. Не хватало только шипения.

— Каминг-аут, блядь. Стив, успокой Седьмое, девчонка ни в чем не виновата. Что за внезапный приступ собственничества?

— Ты с ней флиртовал, — припечатал в ответ Стив.

— И что? Я с половиной бухгалтерии флиртую, им нравится, Страйку плюшки и бонусы внеочередные, все счастливы и довольны, — по мгновенно потемневшему лицу Стива Брок понял, что зря сейчас это ляпнул. — О тимбилдинге и налаживании взаимоотношений в коллективе слышал когда-нибудь? Если уж на то пошло, думай ты головой, а не своими щупальцами, вспомнил бы, что я как бы не совсем по девочкам. И мне всегда казалось, что в отношениях должно быть хотя бы минимальное доверие. Стив?

Щупальца резко отпустили Брока, а Стив молча развернулся и ушел в свой кабинет.

— Представление окончено! Всем спасибо, все свободны, — раздраженно рявкнул на собравшихся в холле сотрудников ЩИТа Брок, а потом подошел ко все еще сидящей на полу Дженни и одним движением поднял ее на ноги, после чего наклонился за лежащей у ее ног папкой. — Идем, провожу тебя к Фергюссону, чтобы не орал из-за опоздания. Скажем, что я задержал.

— Мне кажется, он и так будет в курсе произошедшего к моменту нашего прихода, — нервно хихикнула Дженни, но Брок заметил непролитые слезы в ее глазах. Вот же ж храбрая птичка. Другая бы уже ревела у него на груди, а эта держится, еще и шутить пытается.

— Тьфу ты, бабский коллектив. И Фергюссон ваш не лучше.

— Можно подумать, мужчины не сплетничают и девушек не обсуждают. Ну, или в вашем случае не девушек? — хитро улыбнулась эта нахальная девчонка, семенящая рядом с ним. 

Все, приехали. Из разряда потенциальных ухажеров Брок, похоже, перешел в разряд друга-гея. Даже краснеть и смущаться перестала. 

— Ну, теперь, похоже, мне даже девушек обсуждать нельзя, — усмехнулся Брок.

— А… что с мистером Роджерсом?

— Ревнует? — съехидничал Брок.

— Да это и так понятно, — отмахнулась Дженни. — Я про эти штуки. Нет, если это секрет...

— Да какой это уже, к черту, секрет, когда половина ЩИТа их видела. Щупальца это. А лично ты тесно пообщалась с Седьмым. Вообще-то обычно он милашка, но, видимо, ему тоже не понравилось наше общение.

— Простите.

— Не бери в голову.

Проводив Дженни, Брок пошел к кабинету Стива, но на месте того не оказалось. 

— Он уехал, — сказал появившийся как всегда бесшумно Барнс.

— Ясно.

— Ясно ему… — фыркнул Баки. — Стиви всегда таким был. Сколько его знаю. Ревновал меня, если я хотел подружиться с кем-то кроме него. Пегги ревновал к Говарду, когда думал, что влюблен в нее. Он ведь и раньше замечал твои танцы вокруг офисных дам, только тогда ты был запретным плодом. Но не теперь. Будь его воля, Стив бы несмываемым маркером написал на твоей заднице “Собственность Стивена Гранта Роджерса” и запер в своей спальне. Так что он еще неплохо держится. 

Брок задумчиво хмыкнул. 

— Маркером, говоришь?

Дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, Брок наведался в гости к Беннеру, после чего хотел сначала поехать к себе, но, подумав, решил, что Стив уже достаточно побыл в гордом одиночестве. Еще надумает себе чего лишнего…

Стив обнаружился в собственной спальне, сидящим на кровати спиной к двери. Брок молча, на четвереньках подполз к нему сзади прямо по покрывалу, положил подбородок на плечо Роджерса и вытянул перед ним руку с выцыганеным у Брюса маркером. Тем самым, светящимся в темноте, которым до сих пор были помечены все щупальца, хотя Стив давно уже научился различать их между собой безо всякой нумерации. Роджерс непонимающе взглянул на маркер.

— Зачем?

— Затем. Беннер утверждает, что если и сойдет когда-нибудь, то только если вместе с кожей. По мне, так лучшей гарантии не придумаешь. Продал бы уже состав в тату-салоны — озолотился бы. Пиши! — Брок впихнул маркер в руки Стива, отстранился и зашуршал одеждой за его спиной.

Роджерс нахмурился, снова посмотрел на маркер.

— А что писать?

— "Собственность Стивена Гранта Роджерса". 

— Где? — Стив, наконец, обернулся, не выдержав… и застыл, глядя на стоящего на кровати перед ним кверху задницей Брока. 

— Сам догадаешься может? Вариантов, в принципе, не много.

От абсурдности ситуации все мысли и обиды как-то резко отошли куда-то на второй, а может даже третий, план.

— Пиши сам, или это сделаю я. Своим и без того корявыми почерком, который попытки писать при помощи зеркала явно не улучшат.

— Брок, зачем?

— Затем. Повторяешься, Стив. Кто-то татушки с именами возлюбленных набивает. А у нас будет надпись маркером на заднице. 

Представив себе эту картину, Стив расхохотался. А потом наклонился и оставил по поцелую на каждой из идеальных половинок Брока.

— Нет уж, портить такую красоту я не буду. И потом, что скажут твои ребята, когда увидят? Лучше уж тату. Маленькую, где-нибудь в незаметном месте.

— Что, что… Ржать будут как кони, правда, только до первой тренировки. А тату обязательно сделаем. Парную, — хмыкнул Брок.

— Прости. Я сегодня перегнул палку, да? Иногда я просто не могу это контролировать. Не стану обещать, что подобное не повторится.

— Просто постарайся никого не убить, хорошо? И извинись перед Дженни завтра, малышка правда перед тобой ни в чем не виновата.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Стив.

Впрочем, опасения Роджерса оказались напрасными. После того случая сотрудники ЩИТа в большинстве своем общались с Броком исключительно по делу, стараясь не оставаться с ним наедине и моментально исчезая, стоило только на горизонте появиться Стиву. И это оказалось неожиданно удобно, сократив время общения Рамлоу с этой бюрократической армией до приемлемого минимума. А тату они все же сделали. И теперь рядом с сердцем Брока красовалась крошечная надпись “Собственность С.Г.Р.” Аналогичная, но уже с инициалами самого Брока, была и у Стива.

**_Правило 4: Не пугать Стива (особенно во время секса)._ **

Баки отсутствовал дома уже где-то три недели — своего рода рекорд. Нет, он исправно появлялся на службе, отвечал на звонки и даже пару раз выбирался с Броком и Стивом в кино и выпить, поболтать за жизнь. Но дома не ночевал. Со своей новой подружкой Баки пока никого не знакомил, даже Роджерса, но, судя по всему, у него намечалось что-то серьезное.

Ну а Стив с Броком вовсю пользовались его отсутствием, обновляя все горизонтальные, вертикальные и даже наклонные поверхности. 

— Кажется, не оприходованным у нас в этой квартире остался только потолок, — пытаясь отдышаться, пробормотал Брок, лежащий спиной на кухонном столе.

Стив, расположившийся поверх Рамлоу, как-то сдавленно хихикнул ему в плечо.

— Что?

— Могу устроить, если хочешь. 

— Да ладно?!

Стив кивнул. 

— Пожалуй, как-нибудь в другой раз. Что-то я пока очкую.

— А вот сейчас обидно было. Я, между прочим, щупальцами бетонную плиту спокойно удерживал несколько часов. По сравнению с этим твой вес бараний просто.

— Ты ж мой герой, — взъерошил волосы Стива рукой Брок. — Только, помнится, на мое предложение немного снять напряжение кое-кто грозился ту плиту уронить. Ох, слазь давай с меня уже. Все-таки заниматься этим на столе не слишком удобно. Вся спина в синяках будет, чувствую.

— В душ? — спросил Стив, помогая Рамлоу принять сидячее положение.

— Давай. А потом я все же что-нибудь съел бы.

Стив засмеялся и, подхватив Брока под задницу, направился в ванную.

— Эй, а ну поставь, где взял. Стив, я серьезно. Я не девушка, чтобы меня на руках таскать.

Игнорируя все возмущения Брока, Стив все же донес его до ванной комнаты и опустил на пол, лишь оказавшись внутри душевой кабинки, тут же прижав Рамлоу к стене и поцеловав.

— Не ворчи. Да, ты не девушка. Но я все равно буду таскать тебя на руках. 

В ответ Брок сузил глаза и, найдя на ощупь ручку смесителя и повернув ее на максимум в сторону холодной температуры, открыл воду. Стив вскрикнул и отскочил к противоположной стене кабинки, рассмеявшись.

— Вредина мстительная.

— Видели очи, что покупали, — пожал плечами с улыбкой Брок.

Наконец, они настроили температуру воды, и Стив стал сам мыть Брока, медленно оглаживая его тело мыльной губкой и руками. Поэтому, в общем-то, ничего удивительного в том, что они оба снова возбудились, не было. 

— Какой же ты красивый, Брок!

Стив начал целовать шею Брока, одновременно с этим лаская скользкими от мыла руками его спину. А снизу уже скользили по ногам к заветной цели неугомонные щупальца. Сразу несколько из них легко вошли в анус, мышцы которого были все еще растянуты после секса на кухонном столе. И тут стены комнаты ощутимо дрогнули от довольно сильного взрыва, произошедшего, судя по всему, в квартире Стива. Роджерс выпустил из рук Брока и рванул из ванной, даже не потрудившись прикрыть наготу. Чтобы тут же впечататься в Баки, который, кашляя и тряся головой, как раз вывалился в коридор из своей комнаты.

— Баки?! Бак! Что случилось? Что ты здесь делаешь?! Хэй, посмотри на меня, ты в порядке? — Стив обхватил руками лицо друга и заставил посмотреть на себя. 

— Стив!!! Все в порядке!!! — судя по громкости, с которой говорил... нет, скорее кричал… Баки, по ушам ему прилетело при взрыве знатно. — Я случайно чеку светошумовой зацепил пластиной, когда в арсенал полез!!! Заря!!! Мощная, зараза, ладно хоть не осколочная!!!

Стив отвел Баки на кухню, а сам пошел проверить комнату. Как бы соседи службу спасения не вызвали. Прикрыв нижнюю часть лица влажным полотенцем, Роджерс добрался сквозь заполнивший комнату дым до окна и распахнул его настежь. После чего на всякий случай связался с экстренными службами и отговорился случайно взорвавшимся некачественным фейерверком, заверив, что у них все в порядке и никого посылать к ним не нужно. И лишь после этого почувствовал, что что-то не так. Заглянув на кухню, он увидел все также сидящего за столом с бутылкой воды в руках Баки и только теперь понял: Брок до сих пор не вышел из ванной. По спине Стива пробежал холодок дурного предчувствия. Он едва не сорвал дверь с петель, ворвавшись в ванную, и увидел Брока, лежащего без движения на полу рядом с душевой кабиной. Стив подбежал к нему, первым делом проверив сонную артерию. Пульс слабо, но прощупывался. При беглом осмотре никаких признаков травм Стив не заметил и решил рискнуть, перенеся Брока на постель в их комнату. Тот же абсолютно никак не реагировал на все манипуляции со своим телом, что все сильнее беспокоило Роджерса. Завернув все еще влажного после душа Брока в одеяло, чтобы он не замерз, Стив набрал номер доктора Чо.

— Хелен, добрый день! Извини, что беспокою, но мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

Уже через двадцать минут они с Баки были в клинике на базе Мстителей. Состояние Брока за это время так и осталось прежним. Врачебный персонал забрал Рамлоу на обследование, прихватив за компанию все еще слегка контуженного Баки, и Стив остался в приемном покое один. Минут через пять к нему вышла доктор Чо.

— Хелен, что с ним?

— Успокойся, Стив, и присядь. Пока сложно сказать, чем вызвано подобное состояние, нам так и не удалось привести мистера Рамлоу в сознание. Мы взяли все возможные на данный момент анализы, но на проверку нужно время. Расскажи подробно, что произошло? Про взрыв нам уже известно от Баки, но вряд ли дело в нем. Чем был занят Брок в это время?

Стив залился краской, не представляя, как рассказать Хелен о том, чем именно они двое занимались в ванной в тот момент, когда произошел взрыв. Но это могло оказаться важным.

— Мы с Броком были в ванной… хмм… занимались… черт… — простонал Стив, спрятав лицо в ладони, а затем, вздохнув, выпрямился и продолжил: — Мы занимались сексом.

— Оу… ясно, — в свою очередь покраснела Хелен. — Было что-то… необычное? Вы же, как я понимаю, не в первый раз…

Стив замотал головой, а затем вдруг замер.

— Щупальца! Хелен, они ведь могли среагировать на взрыв как на опасность! Брюс говорил, что они выделяют нейротоксины… но он говорил, что эффект будет недолгим!

Хелен нахмурилась.

— Зависит от места попадания токсина, при взаимодействии с теми же слизистыми он действует быстрее и сильнее, чем в случае с кожей. Повлиять может и длительность контакта, и общее количество токсина. Опять же, не исключена индивидуальная реакция на вещество, возможность постепенного накопления в организме. Я запрошу данные у Брюса, сделаем упор на химико-токсикологическое исследование, — видя паническое состояние Роджерса, Хелен взяла его за руку, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить. — Стив, все будет хорошо. Да, он пока не пришел в себя, но его состояние стабильно, что само по себе хороший признак. Угнетения сердечно-сосудистой и дыхательной систем нет, его жизни ничто не угрожает. Может, пока пойдешь на жилой этаж, отдохнешь? Когда мы что-нибудь узнаем, я тут же свяжусь с тобой.

В ответ Стив лишь покачал головой. Хелен вздохнула, но спорить с мужчиной не стала, только перед уходом дала указание одной из медсестер проследить, чтобы он хотя бы поел.

Брок пришел в себя через четыре часа. При этом чувствовал себя отлично, и даже шутил, что в кои-то веки по-человечески выспался. Правда, на мрачное настроение Стива это повлияло мало. Виновником произошедшего и правда оказался токсин, причем все негативные факторы сошлись один к одному: и место “контакта” Брока с щупальцами, и их количество, что соответствующим образом сказалось и на общем объеме выделенного ими вещества, и выявленная у него повышенная чувствительность к этому токсину.

Брок практически сразу почувствовал изменения в поведении Стива. Тот старался лишний раз не касаться Рамлоу даже руками, не говоря уже о щупальцах, которые он стал довольно резко одергивать. В постели и вовсе перестал их выпускать и все больше стал бывать снизу. Дошло до маразма, когда Роджерс установил для бойцов Страйка новую форму уставной одежды, с минимумом открытых участков кожи. Рамлоу, и в обычной жизни отдававший предпочтение майкам и футболкам, едва не поругался из-за этого со Стивом, отказываясь надевать на тренировки водолазки с длинным рукавом.

Когда Роджерс по этой причине отказался от совместных тренировок со Страйком, планка у Брока таки упала. Он выловил Стива в одном из коридоров административного этажа и, бросив: “Нам нужно поговорить”, — потащил его в свой рабочий кабинет. Рявкнул вынырнувшему из-за угла Роллинзу, чтобы их не беспокоили, он затолкал несопротивляющегося Роджерса внутрь и запер за ними дверь. Конечно, Стива замок вряд ли остановит, но хоть никто лишний им не помешает.

— Что происходит, Стив?

— Ничего, Брок. 

— Ну, конечно! И именно поэтому ты меня всячески избегаешь!

— Я тебя не избегаю, — ответил Стив, но при этом смотрел куда угодно, только не на Брока.

— Еще как избегаешь! — Рамлоу вздохнул, взъерошил волосы, пытаясь успокоиться, и продолжил: — Со мной все хорошо. Ты же читал заключение Чо! К чему весь этот маразм? Стив, я скучаю. Безумно. Мне не хватает твоих прикосновений, не хватает Седьмого и Ко. И ОНИ тоже соскучились. Ты соскучился. Ну, сошлись звезды в тот раз так, что пиздец. Так до этого сколько времени все нормально было? Сколько можно уже мучать и себя, и меня, а, Стив?

Стив молчал, упрямо сжав губы и по-прежнему не глядя на Брока. В конце концов Рамлоу это надоело. Не хочет по-хорошему — будет по-плохому. Оставалось надеяться, что кое-кто поддержит его план…

— Седьмое?

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом щупальце робко выглянуло из-за спины Стива.

— Я на тебя не сержусь, малыш. Ты не виновато. Ты же мне поможешь?

Седьмое мягко качнулось, а Стив оглянулся назад, нахмурившись, все еще не понимая, что задумал Брок. Роджерс попытался втянуть щупальце, но ему это не удалось.

— Позовешь друзей, Седьмое?

Стив с ужасом почувствовал, как наружу мгновенно потянулись одно за другим одиннадцать оставшихся тентаклей. И ни один из них не реагировал на его мысленные приказы!

— Кто за то, чтобы забыть о произошедшем и отменить все дурацкие запреты на прикосновения?

Брок поднял вверх обе руки, а в следующую секунду к потолку вытянулись и все двенадцать щупалец Стива.

— Кто против?

Роджерсу в ответ оставалось лишь в шоке смотреть на Рамлоу. Потому что дернувшиеся было вверх руки Стива были тут же перехвачены Шестым и Десятым. 

— Единогласно, — оскалился Брок. — Держите его, мальчики.

Собственные щупальца ловко оплели руки и ноги Стива. Он попытался освободиться, но на приказы тентакли не реагировали, а силу имели не меньшую, чем их упрямый хозяин. Если не большую. Подошедший к Роджерсу Брок легко толкнул стреноженного любовника в грудь, роняя на стоящий позади него диван.

— Брок? Что ты…

Договорить Стиву Брок не дал, впиваясь в его губы жадным поцелуем. Не ожидавший такого Стив поначалу даже ответил, но потом отвернул голову в сторону.

— Не надо, Брок. Прекрати.

Вместо ответа (все равно слова на Стива не действовали) Брок отошел на шаг назад и быстро снял с себя всю одежду.

— Седьмое, иди ко мне.

Седьмое выпуталось из кокона удерживающих Стива щупалец и потянулось к Броку. Рамлоу огладил его ладонью.

— Я соскучился, малыш. Ты ведь тоже? Можешь дотронуться до меня. Везде, где пожелаешь. 

— Нет! — дернулся Стив, пытаясь остановить Седьмое.

— Да, Стив. Давай, малыш!

Щупальце легко коснулось кожи Брока на груди, потом, не встретив сопротивления, обхватило за талию и притянуло ближе к Стиву. От общей массы отделилась еще пара щупалец.

— Можно, — кивнул им Брок.

Стив закрыл глаза, не зная, как остановить это безумие. Он не хотел видеть этого. Вот только отключить другие чувства он не мог. Он чувствовал через щупальца теплую гладкую кожу Брока, его крепкие мускулы под ней. Слышал его тяжелое рваное дыхание и тихие хриплые стоны. Ощущал аромат парфюма с яркими цитрусовыми нотками, смешанный с запахом самого Брока, только что закончившего тренировку со Страйком и еще не успевшего принять душ. 

Когда одно из щупалец скользнуло между ягодиц Рамлоу, Стив резко распахнул глаза и застонал от открывшегося ему вида. Брок сидел полулежа на низком журнальном столике прямо перед ним, широко расставив ноги в стороны и опираясь на локти для устойчивости. Седьмое медленно скользило внутри Рамлоу, мягко растягивая успевшие отвыкнуть от проникновения мышцы. Стив почувствовал, как против воли возбуждается от этой картинки. В горле у него пересохло, голова была словно ватная, взгляд будто прикипел к Броку, оплетенному щупальцами. Внутрь тела Рамлоу устремилось еще одно щупальце, и он снова протяжно застонал, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову назад. Стиву до боли захотелось прикусить так доверчиво открытую шею, оставить на ней метки зубов и россыпь засосов, почувствовать губами бешено бьющуюся жилку. Он непроизвольно дернулся к Броку, но щупальца и не думали его отпускать, заставляя быть всего лишь зрителем и будто наказывая за то, что он так долго не позволял ИМ самим касаться Рамлоу. 

Когда внутри Брока уже свободно двигались три щупальца, еще одно обхватило его возбужденный член и стало двигаться в едином ритме с остальными. Но стоило в голове Стива мелькнуть мысли о том, что он может кончить от одного только вида Рамлоу перед собой, как одно из продолжавших удерживать его щупалец скользнуло к нему под одежду и почти до боли сжало член Стива у основания. Похоже, кончить ему не дадут. Как минимум до тех пор, пока он не сдастся и не снимет запрет.

Броку потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы дойти до оргазма. Он весь выгнулся, напряженный, как струна, издал довольный стон и излился себе на живот и оплетающие его щупальца.

Но это был лишь первый из целой череды оргазмов Брока. Щупальца раз за разом доводили Рамлоу до пика, одновременно с этим не позволяя кончить Стиву. В какой-то момент Роджерс не выдержал:

— Хватит! Я все понял! Я сдаюсь. Делайте, что хотите… — простонал он, закрывая глаза.

В это же мгновение хватка щупалец на теле Стива ослабла, хотя и совсем отпускать они его не спешили, чувствуя все еще оставшиеся у него сомнения. Но тут к нему на колени скользнул Брок, мягко целуя в губы и выбивая из головы все лишние мысли. Одной рукой он удерживал голову Стива, а второй расстегнул его ширинку и забрался под белье, обхватывая болезненно чувствительный от невозможности кончить член. Стиву хватило всего пары движений руки Брока, чтобы излиться. Он, наконец-то освобожденный щупальцами, прижал к себе такого же измотанного этим секс-марафоном, как и он сам, Рамлоу и улегся с ним на диван. 

— Я тебя, конечно, люблю, Стив, но еще раз подобная херня повторится, и здравый смысл в тебя вбивать я буду уже более кардинальными способами. И Седьмое меня, уверен, поддержит, — успел пробормотал Брок, прежде чем его вырубило от усталости.

Стив с улыбкой заснул следом, заметив перед этим, как довольное Седьмое обнимает их обоих, прижимая друг к другу еще крепче и не давая упасть с узкого офисного дивана...


End file.
